castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Plants
Plants is a special elemental attribute only found in Castlevania: Circle of the Moon. In other games, plants are used as forms of offense, and in the metroidvania titles they are associated with Strike. Spells Pure spells In Circle of the Moon, when the Diana and Mandragora cards are used together, Nathan will unleash three arrays of rose petals in three different directions when his whip is swung. Combining the Mandragora card with Apollo will let Nathan throw an explosive rose. In Aria of Sorrow, the Mandragora soul will let Soma bring forth a Mandragora, whose scream will damage enemies. The Dryad soul lets Soma toss seeds that will, if they hit an enemy, sprout a dryad that drains their life. In Dawn of Sorrow, the Une soul will let Soma throw seeds that sprout Unes. Weapons In Circle of the Moon, combining Mercury with Mandragora will grant Nathan a thorn whip, which will launch rose petals from its tip when it is swung. Mars and Mandragora together let Nathan wield a rose sword that also unleashes rose petals. Summons In Circle of the Moon, An owl familiar can be summoned if the Saturn and Mandragora cards are used together. This familiar will fly overhead enemies and drop green globs on them. The Mandragora itself can be summoned by combining its card with Uranus and upon summoning it unleashes a series of sonic blasts. In Aria of Sorrow, Soma, with the Alura Une soul, can summon a Alura Une behind him to heal 10 HP every second while the summon is maintained. In Dawn of Sorrow, the Alura Une soul will Soma summon a Alura Une, which will attack enemies with its vines. With the Corpseweed soul Soma can summon a familiar of it that spits poisonous globs. Enhancements In Circle of the Moon, combining the Venus card with the Mandragora card will result in Nathan gaining a 25% increase in his luck when his magic is activated. Nathan can slowly regenerate his health when idle if the Jupiter and Mandragora cards are used together. Combining Neptune with Mandragora will let Nathan gain health from plant attacks. Combining Pluto with Mandragora grants Nathan a 20% boost to experience points gained when an enemy is killed. In Dawn of Sorrow, the Treant soul will grant Soma increased MP recovery when equipped. The Wakwak Tree soul will increase Soma's CON while decreasing his STR. Enemies Castlevania II: Simon's Quest features Man-Eating Plants which spew fireballs straightforward in succession. Super Castlevania IV features moving thornweeds called Unes. The Invisible Wraith is another plant enemy in the game. Castlevania: Rondo of Blood features Maneating Plants which spew petrifying seeds. Castlevania: Bloodlines features another version of the Maneating Plant, as well as Swinging and Ensnaring Vines. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night features Venus Weeds (later known as Alura Unes in following titles). The Corpseweed is featured as well, growing from Thornweeds. Stone Roses are also featured in this game, spewing petrifying seeds and releasing deadly powder. The Saturn version of the game features Venus Man Traps which snap if the player gets too close, and the Human Face Tree, which throws its own fruit. Castlevania: Circle of the Moon features the Forest Armor, who grows vines to attack. It also features the Man Eater, which spews out poisonous seeds. It also features Alraune, which grows vines from the ground to attack. Dryads are trees that release fume-like spirits to attack Nathan. Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance features the Man-eater, which spews out petrifying seeds. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow features Une. Dryads appear as tree women that throw explosive fruits. Alura Une attacks by raising vines from the ground. Mandragora are uprooted by a Skeleton, at which point it unleashes a piercing scream that destroys both itself as well as heavily damaging anything in its vicinity. Castlevania: Lament of Innocence features the Man-Eating Plant, which spews out poisonous seeds. Skeleton Flowers burrow themselves at wherever Leon is located. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow features Une. Mandragoras perform a suicidal scream attack when they uproot themselves. Skeleton Farmers toss seeds that can become both Unes and Mandragoras. Corpseweeds sprout from Unes. Treants are animated trees that either try to grab or kick the player. The Wakwak Trees produces Flea Men from its branches. Alura Une throws seeds and raises vines from the ground. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin features Une, Corpseweed, Treant, Maneating Plant, Alura Une and the Wakwak Tree. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia features Une, Mandragora and the Stone Rose. Chosen Une are humans infected by Une that live inside of swamps and who leave behind other Une as they walk. Castlevania: Lords of Shadow features Creeping Corpses, undead enemies that are reanimated by a magical root. The Creeping Coffin enemy is a variant that is also reanimated the same way. Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 featured Agreus, a satyr whose body is made entirely of wood. Category:Damage Types Category:Plant Assets Category:Plant Monsters Category:Plant Spells